


매일 꿈꿔온 나인 걸 (I've been dreaming every day)

by rebecca_rose



Series: in chan's bunk [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Blow Jobs, Felix has small hands, Felix is just super horny, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, What else is new, and Chan is a workaholic, i don't make the rules, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_rose/pseuds/rebecca_rose
Summary: To put it bluntly, Felix was frustrated.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: in chan's bunk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012026
Comments: 19
Kudos: 455





	매일 꿈꿔온 나인 걸 (I've been dreaming every day)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Blueprint!
> 
> VERY unconfirmed "facts" that live rent-free in my head:  
> 1\. Chan calls Felix 'little one' all the goddamn time (my only proof is the little birthday note he left Felix. Literally an entire headcanon from those two words)  
> 2\. Chan has a big dick. Just a big ol' schlong. A giant sausage sizzle. (no proof on this one, you'll just have to trust me)
> 
> Anyway, here's some short sexiness before I (hopefully) shove some more plot into this series. Set like a week-ish after "It's all on me, it's all on you". It's been established that Felix is super horny for Chan, so. He obviously loves him for a lot of other reasons, but the focus here is the biggus dickus.

To put it bluntly, Felix was frustrated. His life had been turned upside-down in a day, and suddenly there were all these questions and curiosities and possibilities, and he didn’t have much of an outlet for his obsessed thoughts.

Well. The outlet was there, but obnoxiously off-limits about 75% of the time. Anytime there was a camera (which was fairly often) or literally anybody else in the room (almost always), Felix had to simmer in his daydreams rather than acting on them. After years of secretly thinking it but not knowing he could ever have it, he was finally allowed to touch, but usually couldn’t.

Chan was _right there_ , and the most Felix could get was a hug. A warm, lingering, meaningful hug that made him feel like heaven was a space between strong arms, but still just a hug.

So, yeah. He was frustrated.

Sneakily eyeing Chan’s exposed biceps out of the corner of his eye felt like old times, except that now he knew he could memorize those biceps slowly with his own two hands if he wanted to, just not right then. He would have to be patient. And damn if that didn’t make it hard to focus on his food, which was going cold in front of him. The others were used to his spacing out, and continued laughing and yelling over one another without him. It was rare that all eight would eat dinner together like this unless it was a special occasion, but they’d decided earlier to order from their favorite restaurant after a particularly intense discussion over which delivery was The Best. Now the food was spread out, steam rising in the air, and the chaos of their conversation gave Felix a convenient cover for his wandering mind.

Only Chan seemed to really notice him, but then, Chan had always been especially attuned to his mood. He would check in quietly, privately, before any of the others had even noticed Felix was worried about something, or bring him a treat from the convenience store “just because” when he was having a bad day. And when he was in an extra good mood, Chan picked up the energy immediately. His smile scrunching up his whole face, he’d start acting even sillier than Felix, embarrassing everyone and just generally being adorable. 

This time, when Felix peeked across the table while everyone else was arguing about some TV drama’s finale, Chan was staring at him, not even hiding his gaze. Felix couldn’t quite decipher it, but its steadiness caught him off guard. When their eyes met, Chan gave a crooked little smile and didn’t look away. Felix did, helplessly shy.

Was he thinking about the same thing? His face looked too innocent sometimes. Felix used to catch him looking, grinning like he just saw a puppy tripping over its paws, and wonder if it was part of his “big brother feelings”, as if Felix were just a cute kid to him.

Things were different now, and they both knew it, but neither could say it aloud until they were alone together. The rest of the time they continued to avoid looking at each other more than needed, riding that familiar, careful line between being casual and being suspicious. They watched movies, they ate, they practiced, they attended meetings and photoshoots and interviews and live streams, playing it cool until nightfall. Only then could they hold each other, and touch just a little, enough to warm Felix up and make his head start to buzz pleasantly before he fell asleep, as Chan stroked his hair and whispered pretty things in his ear. _So sweet, so nice to hold you, so beautiful, so happy I have you_ , etc. Always whispered, always secret, hidden away.

It wasn’t that the others didn’t know. It was simply unspoken; in fact, Felix suspected that hearing it out loud might actually give them permanent brain damage, as all six of them seemed desperate to pretend that he and their leader weren’t secretly fooling around. As far as he could tell, generally the members were thinking “Thank god those two finally got their shit together, and yes I’m happy for them, but if I _ever_ overhear anything obscene I am burning the building to the ground.” And as frustrated as he was, he would die of embarrassment if any of them heard him when he was--

 _Great, now I’m blushing. Very subtle._ The rice in his bowl was so cold it had turned into a hard lump, and he was turned on at the dinner table with everyone there. And that wasn’t even the worst part.

The worst part was the final nail in the coffin for Felix’s poor, horny heart: Chan worked all the fucking time. He would be working later -- after he was done eating he would throw on his jacket and go over to the company building, locking himself in the studio until 3 AM and thinking of nothing else but his tracks.

Maybe it was selfish, but he wished Chan would think about _him_ in the small hours of the night. He wished Chan would get caught up in it, pack up his laptop and race home to his bed, where Felix lay waiting patiently to sink into his arms. He naively thought that now they were together (rather unofficially, but truly and unquestionably as well), they would magically have free time in which they could be together and lavish one another with love. Of course, the world continued to turn as usual, and schedules were still schedules, and Chan was still Chan: a workaholic. Ever since that first time they had touched, hot and passionate and almost frantic, the most he had done was hug Felix, and kiss him (carefully and noiselessly when they were home, only approaching that feverish intensity one time when they were behind the locked door of his studio, though even then they worried about being caught, and anxiously stopped before going too far, both panting and hard in their pants -- _frustrated_ ). At night they cuddled, and he rubbed his hands up and down Felix’s sides as if to soothe the burning desire in him. There wasn’t time for anything else, and there certainly wasn’t privacy for it, either.

 _“You okay, Lix? Head in the clouds, huh?”_ Felix shook himself from his thoughts when he heard Hyunjin’s voice. Looking around, he realized everyone was staring at him, amused.

“ _Just sleepy,”_ he said with a flustered laugh. _“Looking forward to going to bed later.”_ Maybe a little too on the nose -- Jeongin groaned, and Minho cleared his throat awkwardly, though all the others seemed to accept his explanation without a second thought, just like they had accepted Felix taking up residence in Chan’s bunk over the past week (for some reason, they never used Felix’s bed, and it was soon nothing more than a pile of clothes in which he would routinely lose his AirPods). He risked a glance -- Chan was side-eyeing him thoughtfully, but he turned back to his food soon enough and started chatting with Seungmin about a song he might like.

Felix sat back in his chair with a huff. Any minute now, Chan would get up, take his dishes to the sink, shove his feet into his shoes, and be out the door. Then Felix would fall asleep alone again, not waking until hours later when Chan snuck in to pull him close and kiss his forehead. For a guy who claimed to be in love, he sure spent a lot of time cruelly far away from the object of his affections.

Maybe Felix was the weird one for being so single-minded. He had no idea. He’d never done anything like this before. He’d never felt this way about anyone, and nobody had ever felt that way about him, too. It was all brand new and confusing, and they hadn’t had much time to talk, other than to agree on not telling anyone, or to discuss how careful they would have to be on camera. Everything else was whispered, and assumed, and communicated through blessedly normal, unchanged conversations they had: about music, about food, about silly nonsense that wasn’t funny to anyone but them. He _knew_ Chan loved him and had for a while, so there wasn’t much reason to change his everyday life to accommodate it. He simply felt it, whenever they were together, as a glowing warmth inside that spread from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

But as nice as that was, Felix was just a man. A man who had barely touched or been touched. A man who pined away for years. So, now that he’d had a sample of love, he wanted more so badly that he was on the verge of _demanding_ it. He just couldn’t stop thinking about that day, lying under Chan in his bed. Big, strong hand stroking them both, the heat streaming through every inch of his body, the way Chan looked leaning over him, cock thick and hard, bare skin sweating, fierce-- he just couldn’t stop.

Abruptly (it seemed to him, lost in thought) everyone was done eating all at once, getting up and stretching and negotiating over the dirty dishes while Chan edged out of the room. He made eye contact with Felix: _come over here, you_. Felix abandoned the remains of his meal and slowly, quietly shuffled off unnoticed, following him into the darkened hallway. Once they were out of sight, Chan hooked a hand to his waist and pulled him in close, chest to chest, noses nearly touching.

“I’m going to work for a while. I’ll see you later, won’t I?” He wrapped his arms tight around Felix, wide smile gentle at the corners of his mouth. The tenderness in his voice blanketed all the dirty thoughts, not snuffing them out but adding a layer of softness.

“Of course,” he answered. “I’ll be in your bed.” _Blushing. Again._

“Mmm.” Chan leaned in and risked a quick kiss. Head spinning; even just a peck on the lips still felt so dangerous and new. “Have I told you how much I love coming home to you in my bed?”

“You might have mentioned it...” Felix’s tone was light, but his body ached. _Stay here_ , he wanted to beg. _Don’t come home to me, just never leave home in the first place._ “When will you be back?” His embrace was warm, so warm and strong and right.

“Dunno, but don’t wait up for me, it’ll be late. Have sweet dreams, okay?” Chan said, and kissed him on the forehead before walking off to get his shoes, his phone charger, his stupid bloody laptop that he loved so much, leaving Felix there alone.

 _“Lix! Are there any more of your brownies left over?”_ Changbin called out, coming round the corner and looking surprised to find him standing there in the half-dark. “ _There you are. Is Chan leaving already?”_

“ _Yes to both,”_ he said. Even to his own ears, his voice sounded sad.

Changbin nodded but stayed, and there was an awkward silence. “ _Listen,”_ he said finally, scratching his arm and shuffling on his feet. _“Hyunjin and I are gonna watch a movie in his room tonight, so I’ll probably fall asleep there. Just wanted to, uh. Let you know._ ”

Felix laughed at Changbin’s nervous demeanor, ignoring the restless anxiety bubbling in his own stomach. _“Thanks, hyung. For letting me know, I mean._ ” 

_“Yeah, whatever, don’t mention it. I mean that._ Please _don’t mention it._ _Now, where are you hiding those brownies_?”

~

Midnight passed unnoticed by everyone, asleep or distracted or uncaring about the hour, except for Felix, who couldn’t stop checking his phone. For the time, for a text, for anything.

Chan was, presumably, hard at work. By now enough time had elapsed that he was probably in his hyper-focused mode, when the passage of hours was meaningless and all that mattered was his music. Felix had always admired him for his ability to work so hard for so long, but now it only frustrated him. The room was empty and private, _finally_ , and Chan wasn’t even there. A neediness rose in his chest, and though he tried to ignore it ( _Chan needs to work, this is his job, don’t be clingy_ ), he soon gave in.

**To: Channie-hyung (12:09 AM)**

**_hyung_ ** **… are you still working?**

He dropped his phone on his chest and stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t expecting a quick reply (part of him wasn’t expecting a reply at all), but he hadn’t waited for long at all before he heard a chime.

**From: Channie-hyung (12:11 AM)**

**yeah, and will be for a while. why are you up, baby? go to sleep**

_Baby_ . Along with “little one”, that could make Felix melt in a split-second. This was _not_ what he needed right then, but he wasn’t about to complain.

**To: Channie-hyung (12:11 AM)**

**don’t wanna sleep. miss you. come home?**

**From: Channie-hyung (12:11 AM)**

**miss you too, but you should be sleeping. I have more work to do, sorry :(**

Felix sighed. Maybe it was time to be a little more transparent.

**To: Channie-hyung (12:12 AM)**

**but I can’t sleep when I’m thinking of you**

**been wanting to spend time with you**

**like the way we did that one time...**

**changbin is sleeping with hyunjin tonight. we could be alone together**

**From: Channie-hyung (12:13 AM)**

**wait, really? we have the room to ourselves tonight?**

**maybe I’ll wrap up a little early… I could leave in like an hour??**

Could he really be considering it? Felix decided to be straightforward:

**To: Channie-hyung (12:13 AM)**

**if you come home right now, I promise I’ll make it worthwhile**

Silence and a dark phone screen for several minutes while Felix fretted. And then:

**From: Channie-hyung (12:17 AM)**

**omw**

His eyebrows flew up. Way easier than expected, and very, very flattering. He supposed that so many nights of nothing but gentle touches in the dark was frustrating for Chan, too, though he was hiding it better than Felix. Heat flooded his face when he thought about it: Chan, wanting him. Chan having _those_ thoughts about him. He wasn’t used to it yet, and it made him squirm. It made him hot, and more than a little hard. He had to lay there and wait while butterflies erupted in his stomach.

As way, way too many long minutes ticked by and the moon inched along the night sky, he wondered. What would they do this time? Would Chan kiss his stomach again? Would Felix get to touch him, finally answering the burning question of whether or not his hand fit all the way around--

A creak in the quiet as the bedroom door swung open and shut again, and then Chan was climbing up the ladder to the top bunk and peeking over at Felix, his face alert and bright in the moonlight streaming through the window, not looking at all like he had just stared at a computer for five hours. He was flushed and a little sweaty, wearing worn-out old sweatpants and a loose black shirt, his hair fluffy and curled at the ends. He was beautiful.

“Hey,” he whispered, pulling himself onto the bed and crawling over to Felix. “You’re clever, aren’t you, little one? Sending me those cute texts…”

“It worked, didn’t it?” said Felix, a little embarrassed but happy to have Chan back home.

Chan laughed fondly. “You’re learning much too fast that I can’t say no to you.”

Felix scoffed. “I already knew that.” He sat up and shuffled them around, shoving Chan onto his back on the bed and straddling him with a false boldness born of desperation. Chan clearly didn’t object -- eyes widened, mouth dropping open and heavy breath forced out. “Want you,” he murmured, leaning down close to kiss first tentatively, then ferociously, as they both lost themselves in their own passion. He thought he was getting better at kissing, or at least more confident, and he had the courage to push his tongue in, drawing a moan from Chan, who was running his hands all over Felix like he couldn’t decide where to touch. 

Without Changbin below them to overhear, things got heavy fast. Chan broke away from it first, dropping little kisses over the corner of Felix’s mouth, across his cheek, up to his freckles and then down, finally, to his neck. He couldn’t hold back a whine -- he still wasn’t used to the neck kissing and was unprepared for how indescribably sexy it felt, sending shivers up his spine, to have Chan’s mouth pressed there, hot and wet.

“Feels good?” Chan asked in between kisses, moving his head to the other side and kissing an earlobe gently.

“Yeah,” sighed Felix. _This_ was what he’d been wanting all week. The closeness, the intimacy, the nervous energy knowing that _something_ was about to happen.

“Good. Wanna make you feel good, baby.”

Another grumbly whine. He didn’t want to admit how much he loved the pet names, but he was pretty sure Chan could tell anyway, judging from the low chuckle and the affectionate way he rubbed their noses together before laying his head back down on the pillow, staring at Felix with warmth in his eyes.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said, smile melting across his face. “Dream about you all the time, when I should be working. It’s become a real problem.”

Felix was probably supposed to feel guilty for that.

_Too bad._

“I can’t stop thinking about you, either,” he whispered like it was confidential, sitting up just enough to focus his gaze. “I know you said before you sometimes feel dirty around me, but honestly… lately I’ve been feeling _filthy_.” He laughed like it was a joke, but Chan clearly didn’t take it as one. Felix could see, up close, the way he swallowed and bit his lip, the way his pupils blew open and breath came heavier.

“You’re not allowed to say things like that.”

“Then you’re not allowed to call me ‘little one’”, Felix countered, and regretted it instantly when Chan’s hands came to his hips and squeezed hard ( _can that leave bruises? God, I hope--_ ), lids coming down low over darkened eyes and broad, red, stupid-sexy mouth crooking sideways lazily.

“I fucking knew it,” he said, and Felix was _hot_ , unbearably needy. He sat up to get some air between their body heat and realized Chan was rock hard beneath him. Even through both of their sweatpants he could feel how big Chan was.

And here’s the thing: Felix had kind of a thing for that. A minor fixation, you could say. Because in terms of height, the two of them were pretty much equal. Chan was wider-set, and more muscular, but overall they matched in size. Then he found out they had a hidden size difference, stowed away where only they could see. And it _did things_ to Felix. Chan had called him ‘little one’ playfully for a long time now, and he’d always liked it, but it gained a new facet once he’d seen just how ‘little’ he was in comparison.

Sitting right on top of it was too much to handle. His hips moved of their own accord, grinding onto the hardness up its length, then slowly down, up again, down -- leaking in his underwear and building tension deep in his gut, thighs flexing, hands grasping the sheets on either side of Chan, who still held his hips, urging them back and forth and pulling him down ever harder.

“Yeah,” he sighed, staring down at where Felix’s hips were moving more and more frantically. “That’s it, Lix. That’s good--” He broke off and failed to fully hold in a groan.

“Ugh, fuck…” Felix dropped his chin to his chest, sweating already and feeling like his heart could burst out of his chest. “ _Channie_ , wanted to try something…” He tried to still his hips, not wanting to bring himself to the edge too soon, but they kept twitching out of his control until he took a few deep breaths. “Last time, I didn’t get to touch you… _there_. Can I… ?” 

“You can do anything you want,” Chan said, sounding and looking dazed, eyes heavy and dark, panting hard. He ran one palm flat up and down Felix’s stomach over his shirt, somehow both comforting and infuriatingly erotic. “I know you haven’t done this before, so. If there’s anything you’re curious to try…”

Despite the rising pressure between them, Felix had to smile. Chan was always taking care of him, wanting to lead the way, holding him close. No matter what, he knew he was safe when they were together. He could confidently say what he wanted to say.

“Gonna touch you,” he murmured, resuming a slow circular grind. This time he kept his own dick more out of the way, sitting fully upright and focusing on the feeling of Chan, twitching hard against his ass. “You want to see how my hand looks around your cock?”

Chan’s eyes fell shut and he let out a slow, careful breath. “I swear, I’ll never get used to you talking like that,” he said, low and even. “But yes, sweetheart,” he went on, opening his eyes and burning his gaze over Felix. “I’d _love_ to see that.”

Being so openly desired did funny things to a person, like making them squirm, like making their skin tingle, like making them want to take off all their clothes and let a lover do anything and everything. 

Felix started with their shirts. Chan wasted no time in running his hands over bare skin, sending sparks jolting all over and distracting from his goal: that big, _bulging_ \--

“So pretty, Felix, so fucking pretty, aren’t you?”

“Stop that,” he giggled, shoving the wandering hands away. “I’m trying to get you naked.”

“Dunno, I might need more convincing…” Chan’s hands found him again, this time wrapping warmly around his middle. His smile was light, teasing, but everything else about him belied his arousal: his blown-out pupils, the hint of sweat at his neck, the way his thumbs rubbed at Felix’s abs in small, scorching circles.

Felix did nothing more to convince him but got no complaints when he moved farther down, eyes locked on Chan’s, and pulled his sweats and underwear down and off, chucking them to the foot of the bed.

God, it was almost intimidating: all that beautiful pale skin spread out for him to see, thighs muscled and tense, strong, wide shoulders, and of course his cock long and thick and red and laying heavy against his stomach. It was just legitimately _so_ big. The sight made him leak in his own sweats, which was embarrassing, but he was pretty sure that Chan liked how wet he got. 

An idea popped in his head, and he didn’t give himself time to question it. He awkwardly got his own pants off, sitting completely nude on Chan’s thighs and enjoying the wide-eyed stare he got in return. Before he could lose his courage he wrapped a hand around himself, gathering up the sticky wetness there until his palm and fingers were slick with it, then reached shyly for Chan.

The verdict was in: Felix’s hand did _not_ fit entirely around. He lost his mind a bit at the sight of the gap between his thumb and fingers, the throbbing length dwarfing his hand, and, judging from the incoherent sound he made, so did Chan. He slowly twisted his hand up and down, making every last centimeter slick and shining.

Chan’s mouth was hanging open, staring down at himself, transfixed. “Shit, that’s... how are you so sexy?” His hands rested on Felix’s thighs, squeezing intermittently without seeming to know he was doing it.

Felix shrugged, smirking. “Does it feel okay?”

He huffed out a breath in uncomplaining amusement. “Feels _great_ . Can’t believe you got it wet like that, god, you make me go _crazy_...”

Speaking of which, Felix realized he was dripping onto Chan’s leg. He was so turned on he felt light-headed, but he focused all his attention on Chan’s pleasure, on his face, his little moans that he tried to muffle, his hard, heavy cock. He stacked his other hand below to roughly measure -- wider than he could wrap his fingers around, and just slightly longer than both his hands atop each other.

He had to whimper. It was a little humiliating, but he couldn’t stop it from escaping, and it was worth it for the way Chan’s hands squeezed even tighter than before, fingertips digging hard into his skin. “I’m kind of obsessed with how big you are,” he confided. Underneath him Chan was obviously falling to pieces, and he decided to enjoy the show. “Can barely fit in my hands,” he went on, continuing to jack Chan off with his left hand while his right moved to rub a palm over the tip, which looked painfully red. “Do you think… you’d fit anywhere else?” It was all false bravado as he’d never even found the fortitude to fit a single finger inside himself, but the words worked their intended magic: the resulting moan was so loud that the others could probably hear it from their rooms, if they were still awake.

Felix hushed him, still stroking slowly. “You don’t want the guys to hear, do you, _hyung_?”

“Fuck no,” he said. “I just can’t… I can’t… ugh, fuck.” He bucked into Felix’s grasp, lifting him up and shifting him side to side. In an effort to get a steady perch, Felix put a knee between Chan’s legs, settling on one thick, shuddering thigh. His hips moved of their own volition, rubbing slick wetness all over. Chan saw, and stared openly.

“You like touching me, huh, little one?” His voice was low, breathy, red-hot.

“Yeah, _hyung_ , turns me on…”

Chan laughed and reached down, stilling Felix’s hand. He sat up, leaning in for a kiss, his cock trapped between them. “You know you don’t have to call me _hyung_ when we’re in bed together, right?”

Felix blushed, heart thumping. “You don’t like it?”

Chan just stared right into his eyes for a moment, searching. “Do _you_ like it? Calling me that? The way you like it when I call you ‘little one’?”

He blushed even harder, if that was possible. “Not in like… a gross way. It’s just… I don’t know. That’s who you are to me. You’re a _hyung_ who takes care of me. You’re older and bigger and stronger and… I don’t know how to explain it,” he said, wishing he could cover the pink staining his cheeks but not wanting to get his own precum on his face. “When you call me little one, I don’t think you’re calling me, like, a kid. It’s just affection, and it makes me happy. It makes me happy that you only call _me_ that and nobody else. It’s only for me. Makes me feel… not young, just… small. Smaller than you.”

“Well, you are smaller than me,” Chan said, learning back on one elbow and smiling brightly up at him. “At least, in one _very_ important place.” He grabbed Felix’s side and pulled him up a little closer, helping him fully straddle Chan’s hips again and lining up their cocks to compare. “Right? That’s what you like, isn’t it?” He sounded genuinely curious. He gripped them both as well as he could with one hand and stroked lazily, a repeat of their first time together except Felix was on top this time, gasping, shaking.

“That’s it, baby. You like seeing how big _hyung_ is? How hard _hyung_ gets for you?”

“Yes, yeah, I love it--” Felix couldn’t pick a response, babbling his way through a couple and tightening his knees around Chan. He fell forward, hands landing on hard pecs and head hanging down. He felt himself approaching orgasm and didn’t want to cum yet, not so soon again. He cursed his own sensitivity. Something about Chan just made him go crazy, like he couldn’t hold it in. “Mmm, wait, wait…” he panted. Chan stopped immediately and held his grip loose and still, breathing just as hard and flushing red all the way down his chest. “I wanted to be the one to get you off,” he said, knocking Chan’s hand away. His own cock twitched in protest at the loss of stimulation, but he ignored it. He stroked Chan faster this time, clutching tighter, motion aided by the precum he’d leaked all over. Seeing Chan’s face contorting in pleasure was going to make him crazy. On a whim he moved down the bed a little and leaned in, fitting his mouth around the tip, swirling his tongue around and sucking gently.

“Ah!” Chan yelled, sounding like he’d been punched. He quieted immediately but only by bringing a fist to his mouth and biting down hard. “ _Jesus_ , Lix, that’s incredible,” he groaned around his knuckles. His stomach was clenching over and over. He was coming close to the edge, Felix could tell. He doubled his efforts, moaning around as much of Chan as he could fit in his mouth and stroking faster and faster. The taste was strong, masculine. It permeated all his senses and made him feel like he was floating there right above the bunk, right above the one he loved. He never wanted to come down. Every sigh, every harsh, animalistic groan from Chan brought him to near ecstasy.

There was tugging at his hair, not enough to hurt but enough to make that floaty feeling even better. Then he realized that Chan was trying to get his attention.

“Hold on, baby, I’m almost...gonna-- ”

He didn’t stop. He could feel Chan’s cock twitch, stiffen, get just barely thicker and harder, and then he was coming, flooding Felix’s mouth so much it spilled out the sides and dripped down his chin. It was bitter and salty, but he couldn’t get enough, swallowing it down and wiping up the mess, then licking his fingers clean, too.

He looked up to see Chan watching him like he was seeing the face of God there in his bed. 

“Holy shit,” he said, hoarse. He seemed to want to say something else but couldn’t, mouth coming open and shut a few times before he gave up. “Holy shit.”

Felix would laugh, but he was more turned on than he’d ever been in his entire life. “There was something else I wanted to try,” he said once Chan had caught his breath. “But you don’t have to if you don’t want to. If it’s weird, or whatever.” He almost didn’t want to ask, but he _had_ to know what it felt like. His brain wouldn’t leave it alone. It was his most secret fantasy simply because he thought it was the dirtiest, a fantasy he’d been masturbating to for _years_.

“You should know by now that I would do literally anything for you. Especially after how hard I just came.”

Felix grinned, then turned shy. “Want you to use your mouth. Down there.”

“Yeah? Need me to return your favor?” Chan certainly looked keen enough.

He shook his head, suddenly unsure. “Not… not there. I mean if you do that I definitely won’t complain, but. I meant. Somewhere else.” There was silence for a moment, and he swore he could hear Chan gulp.

“You want me to eat you out, little one?”

Oh, how he burned. “Only if you’re okay with it…”

Chan surged upward, wrapping one strong arm around Felix and flipping them over. They kissed madly, passionately, tongues fighting, taking the breath from Felix’s lungs. He could feel his heart pounding fast, sure that Chan could feel it, too. He _wanted_ , he wanted so much he could cry.

Little kisses were dropped on his cheekbones (probably on specific freckles; he had a theory that Chan had favorites but didn’t want to tell him) and his forehead. Chan buried his face in Felix’s neck.

“Turn over?” he asked gently, lovingly, up close. The tiny space between them was warm, blanketing Felix in a feeling he couldn’t even begin to describe. He obeyed wordlessly, settling on his front, only sighing longingly when his cock brushed the sheets. There were hands on him in an instant, smoothing over his shoulder blades, down his spine, fitting to the small of his back. “You’re so soft all over,” said Chan in a hushed voice. “So pretty…”

The hands skipped over his bum and moved to his legs, pushing them apart. Felix could feel Chan settling down between, mouthing at the meat of his thigh, pressing an open-mouthed kiss that turned harsh, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey. He did it again and again, until the backs of his thighs were tingling and trembling and probably bruised to hell.

“Get on with it,” Felix moaned, impatient. He loved how it felt, but sometimes a guy just needed to get his ass eaten. He kicked his feet against the bed to really drive the point home, but Chan just laughed at him.

“Naughty boy,” he said right on Felix’s skin, where his thigh met his hip. Then he had mercy, and grabbed an asscheek in each hand, spreading them apart and diving in without another word.

He wasn’t prepared. He just wasn’t. The few times he had sucked on a finger and rubbed, tentatively, had not given him an accurate idea of what it would feel like to have Chan’s face buried there, tongue laving over the sensitive skin of his hole, spit running down. It was wet and erotic and so, so filthy. He lost control of his body, hips pitching back onto Chan’s mouth, legs shaking, hands gripping the sheets. He heard embarrassingly high-pitched whining and realized it was him.

Chan let go of his ass and instead held him still by pressing hard on his back, hands hot on his skin, tongue still working its way up and down, over and over, in places Felix didn’t even know could give pleasure. Feeling the strength that shoved him down only made the arousal whipping through him more wild, more unhinged.

“Fuck, fuck, _hyung_ ! Oh my god, oh my god,” he babbled, way too loud. If the guys were awake they were getting an earful, but Felix couldn’t find it in him to care at all. His head was spinning, cock throbbing and leaking all over the bed. Chan _growled_ , grabbing his waist tighter than ever before and pulling Felix back onto his tongue. Between the god-tier ass eating and the rough way his cock was rubbing against the sheets, he could feel himself getting closer and closer--

The hands left his back, one coming down to stroke him roughly, the other reaching up and under to a sensitive, peaked nipple. After one gentle circular touch, Chan suddenly pinched it, _hard_ , sending a jolt of lighting right down Felix’s core just as Chan pushed the tip of his tongue inside.

Words failed him, orgasm crashing over his whole body in waves from head to toe. All he could do was cry out as tears were forced from his eyes and his body shook. He never thought he could cum harder than he did last time, but now he knew better. He felt like he could faint, and worried for a second that he really was going to.

When he could feel his limbs again, he tried to speak and couldn’t, only managing to grunt. Chan was still going, just slow, dragging licks from perineum all the way up, finally finishing with a small kiss right on his hole.

“Beautiful,” he said. “So tiny and pink, baby. You should see it right now, it’s perfect.”

“Mmm.” He was still incoherent, apparently. Chan didn’t seem to mind. He stayed where he was, gently massaging Felix’s lower back while he came back down to earth.

“I’m gonna assume that was good, yeah?”

“I don’t think I can’t move,” Felix said into the mattress. Chan giggled, high and happy and relaxed, like he’d never been stressed in his life and certainly wasn’t going to start now. He helped Felix turn over, and after they assessed the state of the sheets, they collected their clothes and moved to Felix’s bunk (he had to throw all his shit on the floor to make room, and the lazy, haphazard way he did it made Chan giggle all over again). Then they were cuddling like they had every night that week, except they were sweaty and dirty and exhausted and high on the afterglow, and Felix fell asleep to the steady beat of Chan’s big, warm heart.

~

The next morning, Felix woke before Chan and watched him sleeping peacefully for a few minutes before his empty stomach drove him to the kitchen, where some of the guys were sleepily eating cereal. Jeongin gave him a bleary smile and a quick _“good morning”_ , but Hyunjin and Changbin both suspiciously avoided looking at him. Hyunjin seemed like he was holding back laughter, but Changbin looked more like he was trying not to be sick.

“ _Hey guys,”_ he said, voice still morning-rough. _“How was the movie last night?_ ”

“ _Not bad,_ ” said Hyunjin with a shit-eating grin. “ _Wished it was a little...louder, though._ _My laptop speakers can only do so much_.”

 _Ah, fuck_. His face bloomed red and he coughed, not knowing what to say.

Changbin stood up rather abruptly, slamming down his spoon.

 _“It was a terrible movie and Hyunjin was the worst person ever to watch it with. I’m not doing that again for a long, long time,_ ” he shouted, glaring at Felix and blushing hard. Exactly when chaos erupted, as Changbin was yelling and Hyunjin was cackling and Jeongin was asking _what? what? what happened?_ over and over, Chan walked in rubbing sleep from his eyes and looking gloriously disheveled.

_“What’d I miss?”_


End file.
